sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rokku
Rokku is a hyperactive, freedom fighter that lives in Mobius. He was born in Knothole when he began to train to become a freedom fighter when he was 5. Years later, he had finally trained up and when he was 12, he began to fight against Dr. Eggman as a freedom fighter. Appearance Rokku is a small mobian squirrel with orange hair, light peach skin, and blue eyes. He is about 90cm/3ft tall and weighs about 40kg/80ibs. He wares white gloves with light blue rings on them, and white socks with blue shoes. Personality He is a young, exuberant, adventurer. Rokku loves to go and have fun, stop Eggman, and motivate others. He also is surprisingly responsible, mature, and wise for his age. He knows when he can joke around and when he needs to be serious. Rokku has a good sense of humor, usually only cracking good, clean jokes about things. However, he is very emotional, and can be empathetic toward others, sometimes letting his guard down. Due to this, his emotional self can be both healthful and a weakness. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Speed:' He Is able to travel at blistering speeds. Rokku's top speed is about the speed of sound (1,236km/768mph). Rokku is able to run, think and do other things at high speeds. *'Superhuman Agility:' Rokku's agility surpasses that of even the finest trained Olympian. He is able to climb up buildings, go through obstacle courses, and move at levels obviously/glaringly superior to natural capabilities. He has a superhuman level of equilibrium, dexterity, and flexibility. Rokku is capable of preforming acrobatic/gymnastic feats with unnatural ease. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Rokku has Obviously superior reflexes, able to dodge point blank gun fire, strikes from beings with speed much greater than his own, and even attack within seconds. Rokku can react as fast as he can run. Making it difficult to harm him. *'Superhuman Senses:' He can see, hear, feel, taste, and smell more effectively than normal. *'Superhuman Stamina: '''Due to his body producing less fatigue toxins than normal when preforming physical activity, Rokku has a vast stamina, able to go for days. *'Superhuman Leaping Ability ' *'Superhuman Healing Ability ' Abilities '''Indomitable Will:' Rokku's will is very powerful. He can resist mind-control, seduction, and temptation. He never gives up and wont stop till he has won or he cannot fight himself. His willpower is so strong, he can defy his own physical limitations. Fighting Skills: Being a freedom fighter, he has been trained in multiple forms of combat. Rokku is talented with Hand-to-Hand, as well as weapons combat. Rokku is able to defend himself and others with great skill, despite his young age. Gifted Intelligence: Though not a “genius” per say, he is very intelligent for someone his age. Techniques *'Spin Dash' *'Homing Attack' *'Rocket Axle' *'Tornado' Transformations Super Transformation: When Rokku gets all 7 Chaos Emeralds, and at least 50 rings, he can access the legendary Super-Transformation. He goes into a higher state of being, and changes in appearance. Not only are his already existing powers increased by 1000 each, but he also gains new superpowers he did not have prior to the transformation. These powers include: Supernatural Strength: His strength surpasses the limitations of normal mobians. He has the ability to lift from 50-100 tons with his strength. Rokku can also increase his strength level when he absorbs more chaos energy. Flight: He can defy gravity via Chaos Energy which enables him to fly. Chaos Energy Manipulation: Rokku, in this form, can manipulate the powerful form of chaos energy in a multitude of ways. Which includes Energy Blasts, Energy Absorption, Chaos Control, and Power Restoration. Invulnerability: Rokku's bodily tissue becomes impervious to physical damage. So powerful he could take a multi-megaton amount of force and still remain perfectly fine. Force Field: By gathering large amounts of Chaos Energy, Rokku can create high durable force field around himself and others. The Force Field can take many megatons of force, and resist outside damage. However, the longer it is up, the weaker it gets. While for the first few minutes it is up, it is near pure indestructibility, by 3-5 minutes or so, is durability could only be-able to take a few nuclear explosion. Rokku's body is incapable of handling the energy that would be needed to access hyper-transformation. If he ever did, the results would be fatal to him. So it is apparent that only Super Transformation is the thing he can attain. However, when he gets older, his body will be able to handle the Chaos Energy better than a Pre-Teen Mobian could. So by the time he is in his near- adulthood state, he could be able to access Hyper Transformation. Equipment None when he is by himself, but when he is a freedom fighter he carries around the basic things he would need. Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:Good Category:Squirrels